I'd Rather Be in Love
by Odango Atama
Summary: Miss Haruna takes an unexpected leave of absence leaving Usagi's class in need of a replacement. Of course, Chiba Mamoru fills her spot as homeroom teacher. But there's no way Usagi could be falling for her teacher least of all, Chiba Mamoru... could she?


**I'd Rather Be In Love**  
Written by: Odango Atama

Miss Haruna takes an unexpected leave of absence, leaving Usagi's class in need of a replacement. Guess who fills in her spot? Why, no one other than her worst enemy, Chiba Mamoru! And just when things couldn't get any worse, Usagi finds that all her thoughts are being consumed by him. She couldn't be falling for her _teacher_, least of all, _Chiba Mamoru_... could she?

While taking a short break from Prisoner of his Heart, I've decided to indulge in one of my favourite fantasies, which is the forbidden teacher x student relationship. I'm sure it's all been done before, but I can't really seem to find a good, completed story. We all know that taboo relationships are the steamiest, right? This is slightly AU (Alternate Universe) just on the fact that there are no Sailor Senshi. This occurs during the anime Classic time-line where Mamoru is 19, Usagi is 14. And although this does _technically _fall in the Japanese school system, I'm only somewhat familiar with it. If you notice any discrepancies, please let me know. This fanfic will take on an M and NC-17+ rating for future chapters. For the full blown lemon, check my profile for a link. Although it is somewhat light hearted now, I plan to take on a more smutty approach to it. But just because it isn't spelled out to you here, doesn't mean it doesn't happen, so please be of legal age consent when reading this!

Enjoy the story! The title/theme of this story is from Michelle Branch's "I'd rather be in love." I'm not a particular fan of songfics, but I found no title more appropriate than this. Leave a review, too with any comments or criticism. And if you haven't already, check out my other story, Prisoner of his Heart.

* * *

_There are certain people you just shouldn't fall in love with: Your best friend's ex. Your best friend's sibling or family member. Your best friend. Your teacher. Your worst enemy._

_This is a story about how I fell in love with my teacher, who just happens to be my worst enemy._

_If I had the choice, would I do it all over again? _

_Of course I would. _

**_I'd rather be in love_**.

Why are we afraid to be in love?  
To be loved  
I can't explain it  
I know it's tough to be loved.

* * *

I think my jaw _literally_ hit the floor when I had heard the news.

Had I died and gone to heaven? Is this really happening? Is the woman who tormented and humiliated me for the entire year _finally _going to be out of my life for at least a year?

I pinched myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Nope, no dream. This was definitely real!

Haruna-sensei was taking a leave of absence! For a year!

Someone up there must love me!

"You must be ecstatic, Usagi-chan!" Osaka Naru whispered in her seat next to me.

"Ecstatic" was an understatement. Let's try, euphoric. No, jubilant! No, exhilarated! Yes, exhilarated will do.

"I feel _exhilarated_, Naru-chan," I corrected, smiling gleefully.

Oh yes, how did that saying go? 'Ding Dong, the witch is gone?' Oh, ding dong indeed! No longer will I have to put up with standing out in the halls with a bucket on my head! No longer will I fear being late for class! No longer will I be scolded out repeatedly in front of my peers! My dignity, my pride, how I've missed you!

I would have to coax the new teacher, of course. Get her on my good side. "Oh, you're late, Usagi-chan? That's alright! Girl's should get as much beauty sleep as they can. Here, why don't you rest in the nurses office for a few more minutes?" is what the new teacher would say. "You didn't finish your homework? That's okay! You can hand it in whenever you want!"

Alright, maybe I was just wishfully thinking on that last part. But a new teacher meant a new beginning. Whoever this teacher was was about to get a good taste of Tsukino Usagi!

"I wonder who the replacement will be..." Kino Makoto sighed dreamily behind me. "I hope it's a young guy, and really good looking! I'd definitely go to school every day if that were the case."

The possibility that our substitute teacher could be easy on the eyes never really occurred to me until Mako-chan had brought it up. What if he was good looking? That would definitely be a _real_ good reason to wake up every morning. I really wasn't expecting much. All I wanted was anyone but Haruna-sensei. Any person would do!

Little did I know I'd be eating those words soon.

* * *

The principal had let us off early due to the fact that Haruna-sensei's decision was so sudden they couldn't find a replacement in time. Plus, the rest of the day was study block, meaning it was pointless to keep the students in for so long for really, nothing. So, what does every fourteen year old girl do with her friends on a school-less day?

Go to the arcade and oogle the cute owner, of course!

"Motoki-niisan!" I called cheerfully, smiling the biggest smile I could as my friends and I entered the busy Crown Arcade.

"Ah, Usagi-chan! Mako-chan, Ami-chan!" Furuhara Motoki turned around smiled back at us, which could have very well turned me into a puddle of goop.

Oh, yes, Motoki-oniisan. My first crush, love, admiration—whatever you call it. He turned my grey skies blue! He was my sunshine after the rain, the cure against the fear and the pain! If there was anything bothering me, I knew I could come here and soon all the worries and troubles would disappear in an instant with the power of his smile! A bit too corny, albeit, but it was definitely the truth. Motoki-niisan is my solace.

"What are you girls doing here so early? Don't you have school?" he asked, while drying a view glasses with a cloth.

"You won't believe it Motoki-niisan," I started, while hopping on a stool in front of him. "Haruna-sensei is leaving for a year!"

"Ehh, really? You must be so exhilarated, Usagi-chan."

My heart fluttered. He said _exhilarated! _If he wasn't my soul mate, then God must just be incredibly cruel. Trying my best to hide the outbursting joy I felt from his choice of words, (as Minako-chan would say, A woman is known by her discreetness. Although now that I think about it, she may have gotten her proverbs mixed up again...) I looked shyfully down at the counter beneath me.

"You should have seen her, Motoki-niisan. She was jumping all over the place!" Makoto exclaimed, taking the seat next to me. Hey, since when did she start calling him 'Oniisan?' "But I hear they're having trouble finding a replacement. Why don't you be our new teacher?" she suggested in a jokingly tone, but I knew just how dead serious she was.

I couldn't believe it! Mako-chan was flirting with _my_ Oniisan! Under my very own nose! And unfortunately, doing a way better job than I could ever do. How come I can't be sexy and flirtacious like Mako-chan? Then Motoki-niisan would definitely be mine!

However, the idea of him being my new teacher was definitely giving me ideas. Really... really nice... ideas...

"I'd love to, Mako-chan. Unfortunately, I'm not certified to do any teaching whatsoever."

Pop!

That my friends, was the sound of my fantasy bubble bursting in the air. I guess Motoki-niisan and I won't be making a bottomless pit of candies and ice cream, after all.

Sighing, I slumped in my seat. How great it would have been if he was my teacher. The leniency, the incredible amount of fun they'd have, and of course, the sudden sparked interest in school. I'd probably be smarter than Umino if Motoki-niisan was my teacher.

A girl can only dream.

"Although... come to think of it, I think Mamoru-kun might be certified."

If I had been drinking something, it would be splattered all over Motoki-niisan's poor green apron.

"Ehhhh?!!!!" I screeched, slamming my fists down on the counter. He didn't just say Chiba Mamoru was capable of _teaching_, did he?! "You're kidding, right?!" The sheer idea of that gave me a damn near heart attack!

"Usagi-chan, calm down! Just because he's certified, doesn't mean they'll pick him. They usually pick students who graduated university for those spots, where as Mamoru-kun is still in school," Motoki explained, trying his best to calm me down.

The sunshine after the rain. I told you, he had the incredible gift of calming down my nerves, no matter what the situation. His words comforted me to no end. There was virtually no chance that Mamoru would be my teacher.

Who is Chiba Mamoru, you ask? Why, he's only the most obnoxious, stuck up, arrogant, jerkish guy I know! Sometime I wonder if he really is human at all. Perhaps he was cyborg created by some cruel god to do nothing but utterly torment me and make my life miserable. But wait, wasn't that Haruna-sensei's job? Ah, if only he suffered the same fate as her. Locked away for eternity in some far away place, never to set foot in front of me again. Honestly, what kind of normal nineteen year old would make it their life goal to annoy a poor, innocent, and beautiful fourteen year old junior high school student? None! That's because Chiba Mamoru is a cyborg!

"That's somewhat of a relief," Makoto spoke up, resting her chin in her hand. "I definitely wouldn't be able to concentrate if Mamoru-san was _my_ mentor."

I contorted my face in a disgusted position, as if I had just swallowed a stink bug at that moment. Mamoru, good looking? She had to be kidding! There was nothing about Mamoru that was even remotely handsome!

Except maybe his raven dark hair that screamed for hands to be run through them.

And his annoyingly charming smile.

And his ocean blue eyes that drew me in every time, that if I allowed myself, I would definitely get lost in.

Oh, and his incredibly toned figure.

And his impeccable sense of style.

And...did I mention his body yet?

Alright, so maybe he was good looking. But the truth, my friends, is that looks aren't everything! He could have been the most gorgeous looking man on Earth, and I still wouldn't want to jump him. For what he makes up in looks, he lacks in personality, compassion, courtesy, and... everything else! The idea of seeing him every day was just.. it was worse than a nightmare! It's bad enough I can't escape him now. Some how that guy managed to sneak up on me at the worst times possible.

"Odango Atama!"

Speak of the devil.

"That face suits your _perfectly._"

I gritted my teeth at the sound of his voice. His aggravating and demeaning voice that made her want to strangle him senseless. With his chin planted firmly in his hand, I could feel his arrogant grin stabbing into the side of my like a thousand needles.

Really! What did I do to have angered the gods so greatly?!

Hands gripping tightly onto the counter railing, I avoided Mamoru's eyes all together. Just focus on the sunshine and cure in front of you!

Motoki and Mamoru were like day and night. While one was compassionate, caring, and such a loving, sensitive man, the other was... the exact opposite! While one made her heart flutter and her stomach produce butterflies, the other made her want to kill! How in the world could these two men be the best of friends?! Opposites must truly attract one another.

"I thought I felt pure evil creeping up behind me," I snorted, while giving the deadliest glare I could without actually looking at the idiot beside me. "Don't you have school, or something? 'How to ruin the spirit of a fourteen year old girl 101?'"

"I passed that class with flying colours, Odango," he retorted.

"The usual, Mamoru-kun?" Motoki asked, hands inching towards the coffee mug.

"Mmm. Make it two, this time. I'm meeting someone here," Mamoru replied.

My eyes brows shot to my hairline when I heard him say that. Mamoru? Meeting someone? Mr. Solitare himself, on a date?? For some reason that image didn't settle so well in my stomach. Must have been something in my lunch. But really! Mamoru... dating?! Don't tell me Mr. Cold Hearted managed to snag a girl, while I'm here, still trying to get my Oniisan to simply bat an eyelash at me? Say it isn't so!

Come to think of it, he did look as if he was dressed to impress. In a white dress shirt with a black tie and black pants, he looked unmistakably good looking in that attire. He did look like he was out on a date... but who in their right mind would date Mamoru?!

Alright, first step is to calm down! You can't give him any clue that not only have you not received your first kiss, but you've never had a boyfriend, or any prospect (that you know of) after you. Just reply with some witty remark. That usually works!

**Ding ding! **Welcome to no holds bar boxing! Today we have, in the blue corner wearing crescent moon trunks, the light-weight champion Tsukino Usagi!

And in the red corner wearing black trunks, we have heavyweight Chiba Mamoru!

Let's get ready to rumble!

**Round One! **

"So, how much did you have to pay the poor girl to go out with you?" I asked with confidence.

And Usagi takes the first jab at Mamoru's face!

"Not as much as you tip Motoki every day for his 'incredible' service," he replied, before taking a sip of his coffee.

Mamoru returns with a devastating knock out blow! Will Usagi be able to recover from this?

"She must be incredibly ugly and messed up in the head to go on a date with you!"

And it looks like Usagi is fighting back...!

"If that were true, I would have just saved my time and money by asking you out."

And she's down for the count!!

Winner by Total Knock out, Chiba Mamoru! **Ding ding!**

"That's it! I'm going home!" Twirling in my seat, I hopped off soon afterwards. Anger rising, my blood boiling, and the sudden urge to kill, I knew I had to leave before Motoki-niisan saw the ugly side of me! There was no way I'm going to let that jerk ruin my day!

"Good. I'm afraid you'll scare off my date," he remarked.

"She'll probably walk in the arcade, take one look at you, and turn around, and proceed to beat herself up for the rest of the day for agreeing in the first place to go out with you! And who goes out on dates in the middle of the day, anyways?!"

And with that, I dramatically flung my two pigtails over my shoulder and spun on my heel. Storming out fast as I could and head as hot as fire, the fact that I didn't say goodbye to my Oniisan or my friends didn't occur to me until I had gotten home, and by then it was already obviously too late.

Chiba Mamoru, you've won _this_ round. But just wait! Light weight Tsukino Usagi will come back with a vengeance!

* * *

The next morning, I sat myself down at the breakfast table for the first time, with my family.

Three astonished faces gawked at me as I placed a toast in my mouth.

Was there something on my face?

Oh, I know what it is.

"Yes, family, it is true. I'm here, eating breakfast with you all. Instead of grabbing it and running out the door, I am sitting here peacefully."

They continued to stare.

I don't blame them. If I saw myself here at the table at 7:45am, I'd be quite shell shocked as well. It's not my fault I was too happy to sleep in. I have to be early to make a good impression on the teacher. That way, after getting them on my good side, I can slowly start showing up late. Oh yes, the genius of the plan amazed even me.

As they continued to stare at me with their mouths gaping wide open, I found myself thinking about who this new teacher would be. Since Haruna-sensei was our homeroom teacher, she played an important role in my academics. Yes, even though she embarrassed me to no end, she was a fairly diligent teacher. In fact, she was quite good at what she did. If only I had a better attention span, I would have probably been able to make use of her. Well, no use worrying about it now.

After finishing my breakfast, I excused myself from the table. Of course, my family had not moved from their previous positions. Wouldn't it be absolutely ironic if my father ended up being late for work, and Shingo ended up being late for school?

Grabbing my lunch box, I was ready to head out the door when I noticed something odd. My right hand felt strangely empty.

Lunch? Check. Watch? Check. Bag?

...Bag?

I peered into my suspiciously empty hand. Where did my bag go? I thought I had it in my hand... how odd. I probably left it in my room, right?

Ten minutes and a very messy room later, my bag was no where to be found. Glancing at the clock on the wall, it was already five past 8. If I didn't find my bag soon, I'd be late!

Shingo's room? Nope. Parent's room? Nope. Bathroom? Nope. (Why would it be there?) Hallway? Nope! My bag was _no where_ to be found!

Why didn't I notice this sooner?! Never mind that, it was already 8:20, and if I didn't get to school on time, my sucking up to the new teacher plan would go down the drain!

"I'm off!" I yelled in the house, briefly glancing back into the kitchen. Yep, they were still sitting there.

Running as fast as my poor little legs could go, I dashed down the road to school as the familiar blur of everything zooming past me reminded me of all those other five minute dashes to school. Hey, but this time I actually _did_ wake up early! It's not my fault I spent the rest of the time searching for my vanishing bag! Where could it have gone, anyways?!

Come to think of it, I don't remember having it in my hand on the way from the arcade. Could I have... did I leave it in the arcade?! What if someone stole it? I can't afford to buy another one! I bet that stupid Mamoru took it and hid it, just to torment me even more!

Come to think of it... I usually run into that guy on my dashes to school. His classes apparently start a bit later (He felt he had the need to share this information with me) and I literally just run straight into him on his way to the bus stop. How am I supposed to see him when everything around me is a blur? He should be the one watching out for me!

There was this one time where I had actually ran into him so hard, the impact pushed him off his feet, bringing me down with him. How embarrassing it was to have people stare and point at us! Just imagine this, readers: A nineteen year old university student on the ground with a fourteen year old junior high student sprawled all over him! It was painfully embarrassing! Sure I felt his hard chest beneath my palms, and his face was so close to mine that I probably would have kissed him if I moved and closer—but that's not the point! The point is... the point is...

...what was I talking about, again?

As I made it just in time before the gates closed at Juuban Junior High, I found it strangely odd that there was no daily encounter with the jerk who shall remain nameless today. Relieved, is what I was! Definitely no feelings of disappointment whatsoever... none... nope, nadda. I was very happy I didn't get to see him today! The gods must love me today.

The bell rang moments before I reached my classroom. In the last few rings, I managed to slide open the door and plop myself in my chair. Desperately trying to regain the breath I had lost in the marathon on the way to school, I rested my weary head against the hard desk. I don't even care about the new teacher anymore! I just wanted to get this day over and done with.

The front door swung open, and we all stood up from our desks as our Principal walked in. "As you recall from yesterday, Haruna-sensei had to be discharged for the time being. We managed to find a suitable replacement until further notice. He's a first year KO University student already excelling in his classes, that he's been certified to teach your class."

Our new teacher is a 'He?' And a first year University student?! I could see the faces of all the girls in my class light up. Hell, even _my_ face was lit up! Not only was our new teacher a young one, but he was _smart! S M A R T_!

Wait a minute... KO University? Why did that sound so frighteningly familiar?

_"Although... come to think of it, I think Mamoru-kun might be certified."_

Don't tell me... don't tell me my new... my teacher... my homeroom teacher... is...

"Please everyone welcome, Chiba Mamoru!"

My last cling to hope that this was all some nasty coincident and the man she despised would not enter the classroom was cut short when the man who I _did_ despise entered the classroom!

Clearly this time, dressed to impress, the evil jerkwad entered with what appeared to be a grey blazer, with a white dress shirt and black tie beneath, with black slacks accompanying his attire. With reading glasses on, I found myself completely bewildered by this sophisticated, older image of Chiba Mamoru! Even yesterday was a bit of a shocker to see him so dressed up. Usually he had always been so laid back and casual... but this... this... was...err... this...

...what was I talking about again?

"Thank you for the introduction," Mamoru thanked. "I would just like to say I hope I will be able to fufill my duties as your homeroom teacher as well as your previous teacher. Please take care of me," he announced to the class before taking a bow.

As he stood up right, his eyes glanced briefly over in my direction, with a grin so smug, I felt the urge to kill slowly rise in the bellows of my stomach. Fists clenched at the side, I was still in absolute shock that of ALL people... of ALL people they could have chosen, they chose... they chose... HIM!? My fists clenched at the sides of my body, trying to conceal the anger. There goes her plan to sweet talk the teacher!

When the principal left, we all seated ourselves down in our seats. I took the extra effort to show my particular dislike to the principals' choice by plopping myself down loudly in my chair. Did he know he was going to teach my class? Did he purposely choose my school to torment me?! The one place I knew I would never see him was taken so cruelly away from me!

Sitting behind the desk, Mamoru took a seat in his chair as well. Folding his hands in front of his face, he smiled diligently at the class in front of him. I could tell the girls were already swooning at him. If only they knew the true nature of Chiba Mamoru—that is, his true cyborg genetic nature!

"Alright, I guess we should assign classroom duties, but how should we do this?" he asked aloud to the class. "Oh, how about this? Anyone who doesn't have their bag with them has to do cleaning duties for the week," he joked.

The classroom roared with laughter, except for one poor soul. His suggestion was supposed to be a joke since everyone brought their bag to school everyday.

Except today! What are the odds that he would say that on the same day she lost hers? It seemed too suspicious... as if he was planning something devious...

"Oh, Tsukino-san?" he called, so innocently. "You don't have your bag with you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Please! You can't be serious! It was a joke!" I pleaded. I think I must have scared my fellow classmates with the lack of respectful tone in my voice. This was Mamoru! He was the last person to receive her respect. Although I was a bit relieved he didn't call me "Odango Atama" in front of all my friends.

"I originally _intended_ for it to be a joke, but considering you don't have your bag with you..."

"But!!"

"Is this alright with everyone?" he asked the class. I desperately looked at my friend's for support. Of course, Mako-chan and Naru-chan were so smitten by him, they probably weren't even listening to what he was saying. Ami-chan? No... Ami-chan was smitten too! Not Ami! Not reliable Ami-chan!

I hung my head in shame. Whatever happened to bros before hoes?

"Well, Tsukino-san, I guess you'll be here with me after school for the rest of the week. Be sure to find your bag, though. Perhaps you left it behind on your trip to the arcades, or something?" he asked, in the strangest tone. It was as if he was trying to hint something to me...

...wait, arcade? Why would he mention that—and then I saw it.

Lying comfortably by his right foot was _my _bag. I could tell it was mine from a distance because if the pink bunny on the front.

I gasped in horror. That JERK had my bag?! And he... he... he...!!!!

AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

"See you after school, Tsukino-san," Mamoru chimed, while winking at me. Although it stirred jealousy and suspicion among my female peers, I only felt spite, utter hatred and complete annoyance.

Chiba Mamoru! You will be the death of me!


End file.
